Ana Get Your Gun
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: AU Ana does not go out with Kate so she's there when Jack Hyde breaks into the penthouse PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ITS ABOUT WHETHER I SHOULD DO A DEAN WINCHESTER/REGINA MILLS FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, so this is an idea that popped into my head while listening to the Fifty Shades Freed audiobook for the umpteenth time. Now I'm warning you the writing here may be a little rough. This is the first time I have ever written for Fifty Shades so if I do write a sex scene it may not be the greatest. So just a few more housekeeping items then we can start first, this is obviously not my characters they belong to the author of the book series whose name currently escapes me, also if you do leave a review, which I highly encourage you to do please make it about the substance of the story and not my grammar or spelling okay this is supposed to a fun thing not an English paper. With that, I give you Ana Get Your Gun.**_

 _ **Ana POV**_

I was going to go out with Kate to pass the time till Christian got back from New York, but she called and canceled saying she had the stomach flu but I definitely heard Elliot giggling like a fucking idiot in the background. Well, at least she was having a good night. With no other plans, I decided to turn in early for the night. I told that I was going to go to bed early so she was relieved of any work. I put on my blue satin gown, that probably costs as much as my first car and got into bed. I checked my email for anything from work or preferably from Christian.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Missing You.

Mrs. Grey what is this power you hold over me, I'm going to see about getting an earlier flight but I might have some meetings will be home by tomorrow night. I can't wait to have you with me again.

Your obsessively loving husband,

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding Inc.

Oh my fifty could be so sweet sometimes, I immediately write a reply

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Can't wait to see

Mr. Grey, I believe the power you speak of goes both ways, I miss you too, really hope you can get an earlier flight I'm lonely without you here. See you tomorrow night, I'll be the one wearing well you'll have to find out, won't you.

Your hungry wife,

Anastasia Grey

Fiction Editor SIP

After I sent the email I turned out the light and fell asleep, I woke up around 11 to the sound of breaking glass, I carefully and quietly slid out of bed and grabbed the handgun I keep in my bedside table. Christian doesn't know about it and would definitely not approve, he hates guns. I check it and turn off the safety, then I slowly move towards the door of the bedroom, I hear what sounds like a struggle and suddenly a hand is on my shoulder. I whip around ready to shoot when I hear

" Woah Woah, it's okay it's just me," Ryan says

"Ryan, what was that noise I heard glass break and what sounded like a struggle" I whisper

"It's okay there was an intruder but he has been subdued," Ryan says in his usual matter of fact voice

"Where is this intruder I want to see him," I say, in the back of my mind I know who it is but I have to see it but I believe it

Ryan takes me to the study Sawyer is talking on the phone, I hear him from the hallway

"Yes, sir it's him, he's been subdued, he wasn't too heavily armed, I'm not sure of where exactly she is sir, I believe she in the bedroom," he says the last part just as Ryan and I come in. Sawyer is pacing the side of the room and slumped in the middle of the room is Jack unconscious, I hide behind Ryan a bit and tighten my grip on the handle of my gun.

"Sir she's here now with Ryan, yes sir she appears to be unharmed although I believe it's worth telling you that she is armed with a handgun," he says I roll my eyes knowing that Christian will hate it that I have a gun, Sawyer hands me the phone

"Ana baby are you okay, did that fucker hurt you and where the hell did you get a handgun you know I hate guns," he says

"I'm fine, and I've been carrying the gun since the Layla incident in my old apartment you might hate them, but I feel safer when I have a gun to protect me," I tell him

"I'm coming home right now, I'm actually just taking off I should be there in a couple of hours, now listen go back to the bedroom and lock the door, only open for the staff or security that you know okay. And for fuck's sake put the gun away before you hurt someone" he tells me, his voice is shaking and he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. Christian doesn't cry, not ever. I suddenly feel doubly angry at Jack not only has he broken into my home but he's made my husband crazy and pushed him to tears. I for once do as I'm told, Ryan follows me back to the bedroom and tells me he's gonna stand outside the door if I need anything. I thank him. I climb back into bed and try to process what has just happened in the last fifteen minutes. I eventually get calm enough to close my eyes and take a light nap for a few hours. I wake to Christian calling my name. I leap out of bed and hurry to the parlor.

"Ana, oh baby, are you okay what the hell happened," he asks and immediately wraps his protective arms around me, holding me close. It's then that I just break down and start sobbing

"Ana, baby, it's okay I'm here now your safe, please don't cry baby, shhh shhh" he comforts me rocking me slightly and he leads me over to the couch.

"Jack broke in and he, he was gonna kidnap me" when I say the words out loud they become real. Jack broke into our home with the intention of kidnapping me and doing god only knows what.

"That fucker's gonna pay for he did, I promise, for right now baby tell what it is you need," he says his eyes are brimming with tears.

"Just hold me and never let me go" I whimper

"Okay I can do that" he replies


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all so this is chapter two, I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story, I have never had a story become this popular this quickly. So confession this was really only supposed to be a one-shot but since I got such a reaction from the first chapter I thought I should continue but be warned, I have no clue where this is going, I'm gonna stick mostly to cannon and probably won't do anything too crazy but who knows. So please continue to review with any thoughts you have on the chapter I would love to hear them.**_

 **Christian POV**

I went to bed late after a meeting, one more day then I could be back home in Seattle with Ana. I couldn't believe the turn my life had taken. A year ago if anyone said that I would be in a stable relationship, let alone married I would have told them they were crazy. She helped heal me from the wounds of my past. I wanted to give her everything and anything she could possibly want. This was only a problem because she is one of the least materialistic women I have ever met. Also, because of her independent nature she insisted on continuing to work, I wanted to then give her the company to make her CEO but she says that she really loves her current job. I turned out the lights and soon fell asleep. I woke up to an alarm on my phone, it's the security system at Escala, my heart drops I call the security team immediately and pray that it's only because Ana forgot the code or a bird hit a window or something. It rings and rings and rings, no one answers. My heart stops what is happening, A few minutes late I get a call from Luke Sawyer

"It's about damn time what the fuck is going on over there?" I growl desperate to know the situation.

"Sir there was an intruder in the apartment and from the looks of what he had with him, it seems he was going to kidnap Mrs. Grey," Luke says just like it was any fact. Someone wanted to hurt Ana, my Ana, and I wasn't even there to stop them, this was my worst nightmare come true.

"Was it Hyde?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Yes sir it's him" and my blood begins to boil, first he tries to take my Ana in his office and now this, in our own home.

"Is it taken care of?" I ask him

"Yes, sir he has been subdued, he wasn't heavily armed so it was a fairly easy takedown," he tells me.

"Where is Mrs. Grey?" I ask him needed to know that she is safe

"I'm not sure sir, last I checked she had turned in for the night, oh sir she has just walked in with Ryan," he tells me

"Does she appear hurt in any way?" I asked afraid of the answer at this point I'm already in the car and heading to the jet,

"No sir she does not appear harmed in any way, although she is armed with a handgun," he says, I hear a small amount of pride in his voice, Luke has always been more comfortable with guns then I am.

"Please hand the phone to her," I say needed to hear her voice and know that she's okay

"Hi Christian," she says her voice is shaky, Anastasia Steele is probably one of the toughest women I have ever met. If she's scared it makes me upset I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Baby, are you okay, did that fucker hurt and where the hell did you get a gun" I need to know all the answers this second,

"Christian I'm fine and I've been carrying around a gun since the Layla incident in my old apartment," she says I hate that she has a gun but, I know that her step-father Ray taught her how to shoot so at least she's trained.

"I'm on my way home right now, please go back to our room and put the fucking gun away," I tell her the plane is just taking off now. A few hours later I'm in the elevator heading up to the penthouse.

"Ana" I call as soon as I'm in the door, I see her come running out of the bedroom in a blue satin nightgown, if these were different circumstances I would think she looks really gorgeous, I wrap my arms tightly around her and breathe in her hair. Then she starts to cry, I hate it when Ana cries it breaks my heart, I try to comfort her and calm her down.

"Jack broke in he was, he was going to kidnap me," she says I already know and I know that he would have done horrible things to her if he had gotten the chance.

"It's okay what do you need" I'll worry about handling Jack tomorrow but right now Ana is all I care about

"Just hold me," she says, she sounds so weak and scared, my Ana is usually so strong and confident it hurts me to see her this way. Jack Hyde will pay for this.


End file.
